


Ma Questo Nostro Amore E' Come Musica Che Non Potrà Finire Mai

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Samario - Freeform, and some smut too, but you can totally miss it, can y'all believe this is the 1st proper Samario on ao3?!, featuring baby Emre being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: First Samario (really guys?!) here on ao3 featuring too much fluff, a bit of smut and baby!Emre.





	Ma Questo Nostro Amore E' Come Musica Che Non Potrà Finire Mai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Samario so sorry if it's totally ooc or horrible, but i wanted to write some bc the world need more of Sami and Mario. And since i found the idea cute i decided to include Emre as many shippers (me included) thinks of him as Samario's son, he's a toddler here tho....like i wrote in the tags you can see it as mpreg or, if it's not your thing, as what you want. It’s set after the November 28th’s champions league match  
> The title is from Jovanotti's [Come Musica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3lJJRrB74c)  
> Hope you'll like it, and pardon my grammar! Oh and please leave a kudos and/or a comment! :)

Mario was exhausted when he arrived home from the stadium that he practically had to drag himself upstairs, after the last match’s loss against Manchester United his goal helped the team in winning the match and mantein a good placement in their Champions League group, he shivered from the cold November air of Turin, he wanted nothing more than give a goodnight kiss to his, probably asleep, son and go to sleep next to Sami.

As soon as he opened the door he was met by Emre, the two years old run over to him in his juventus pyjama as fast as his little legs could go, “daddy!” he screamed smiling happily, “hey! Aren’t you supposed to be in bed little love? It’s almost midnight” he took the little boy into his arms and pressed a kiss onto Sami’s lips, the German smiled gently “yeah, but the little rascal here refused to sleep until his daddy was home. We were so happy to see you score, love”.

Mario followed Sami into the living room and gently lowered Emre onto the floor while he sat down on the sofa, the little boy instantly ran away and brought a handful of colored paper sheets to show his daddy. “Daddy look! I draw your goal” Emre proudly showed his dad his work, Mario briefly examined the drawing “it’s very beautiful Emre, i’ll put it in my locker so everyone would be jealous of it” Mario hugged thightly his son, Emre smiled widely at his daddy’s words but he couldn’t suppress a yawn.

“It’s late maybe we should get him to bed and have some daddy time” Sami suggested, Mario raised an eyebrow and smirked, Sami looked down at the cute little boy who all ready looked half asleep “he wants a story first”, Emre tugged Mario’s shirt “daddy Mario read me one tonight?”.

Sami nodded “would you like that Mario? If you’re too tired i can do it”, Mario shook his head “no daddy can do it for his little love, i missed him so much tonight” Sami then handed Emre to Mario, while he went into the kitchen and prepared him some warm milk in his little tippy cup.

Sami stood in the door way of Emre’s room smiling while Mario read the three little pigs to their son.

Mario sat near Emre’s bed pointing to the drawings in the book “I’ll hoof and I’ll puff and i’ll blow your house down” Mario read using a silly made up voice, which drew a little giggle from their precious boy, soon enough Emre had fallen asleep hugging his teddy bear and Mario tucked his son in then he left the room to find Sami hanging around in the door way, the other man went inside pecked his son on the head and left his milk on the nightstand before shutting the lights.

“So I was thinking, wanna go to bed?” Sami winked, “yeah, defiantly” Mario answered with a knowing smile, the two of them fell into their bedroom, Mario almost moaned when he changed into his pyjama and his body met the warm bed. Sami draped an arm over him, “you did so amazing tonight my love, i was so damn proud when you scored, Emre said that he wants to become like you when he grows up because daddy is the best. And I agreed with him, you’re world class” he said while leaving a kiss on Mario’s chest.

They kissed some more “get on it” Sami choked out, digging his fingers into his pillow, Mario chuckled “you’ve got no patience” he said fondly, his hands trailing down Sami’s back and over his hips, squeezing his ass in a strong grip, and Sami shivered with pleasure and arched against the bed.

“Love…Mandzu. Please.” Sami breathed, “I still can't believe you are all for me” Mario murmured,

Sami reached for Mario’s hands and guided them Mario laughed, but he was clearly turned on by it.

Mario responded to this by slipping inside of Sami who gasped and arched his back, filling him with the most incredible feeling, like he was about to have one of the best orgasms he’s had in ages.

“Ohhh, fuck” Sami gasped, “fuck, fuck, fuck” Sami said in ecstasy, it was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he waited for his mind no longer working, just animal instinct and the white-hot arousal of being taken apart by Mario, one of Mario’s big hands held him in place.

He felt such gratitude and adoration of Mario, no one else could have done him like that, no one else knew exactly what he needs and exactly how he needs it.

“Please” Sami choked out, unsure of what he’s even asking for, Mario knew.

Mario pushed harder, more intently and with even more passion, Mario let out a soft groan of appreciation correspondent to Sami’s moans and sighs.

Sami finally came, in an incredible way that whited out his entire mind, his arms go limp and he felt more spasms at the base of his spine, he clutched at the sheets gasping, “I love you, I love you, oh God, I fucking love you”

Mario came not soon after, “Sami, fuck!” they collapsed on the bed trying to collect their breaths, Mario grabbed some tissues to clean them both, Sami pulled him down for another kiss, this time slower and filled with love.

“I feel so blessed to call you mine, to have you as Emre’s daddy, i couldn’t choose a better person” Sami wisphered adorignly against Mario’s mouth while putting on some clothes, when they got in bed again Sami put his head on Mario’s shoulder leaving a kiss there, they fell asleep curled up in each other not soon after.

Some time later a small creek sounded at the door waking them both “Papa? Daddy? I can’t sleep”, “come here” Mario answered sweetly while Emre climbed into the middle of his parents.

The three of them fell asleep wrapped around Emre, before closing his eyes Mario can’t help but to think that he’s so grateful for his beautiful little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Also come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :) x


End file.
